The Fixation of Revenge
by silentskulls
Summary: Reno continues to be the idiot he always is, only to be found-out by his superiors. Of course, it all goes down hill.
1. Chapter I

The black haired, Wutaiian man sat quietly at his desk, taking a sip of his coffee while reading some files. His mug hit the desk, and his golden eyes reached the door, letting out a small "Come in, Reno." A young, redheaded boy walked in, obviously holding something behind him.

"What have you got there?" Tseng had asked, looking into Reno's green eyes. He shook his head, attempting to hide his smile.

"What are you talking about?" Tseng crossed his arms over his chest, closing his eyes.

"Don't lie, punk," he demanded. "It's completely obvious." Reno shook his head, watching as Tseng's eyes shot open, burning into his. In the middle of the process, his shaking turned into a nod. He took a magazine from behind his back, throwing it onto his desk.

"Look at it! I found it in Rude's office," he said in an over-dramatic tone. "What do you plan to do?" Tseng sighed.

"Well, this is just dandy. An employee of mine obsessed with the dirtiness of porn. Hmm… Well, I'll tell you what I think of later. Come back in a while." Reno nodded, patting his superior on the head.

"I shall see you later, Sir!" he said happily, walking out of the office and closing the door behind him. Tseng stared at it. There, in the subscriber box, it read "RENO". He picked it up.

"Jerk," he muttered. Silence… He opened it, reading it absent-mindedly.


	2. Chapter II

He sat in his office, allowing the bald, quiet man to walk in. They're gazes met. The man with the black hair sat quietly, waiting for the other to say something. His gold eyes scanned his sunglasses, attempting to read any emotions.

"So… why are you here?" Tseng asked, shrugging. They stared at each other unblinkingly, and finally the bald man sighed.

"Reno tried to frame me," Rude replied, his face stern. Tseng choked back an amused smile.

"With… what—porn magazines?" Rude clenched his fists.

"Yes," he replied, his voice just above a whisper. Tseng stifled his laughter, interlacing his fingers and resting his chin on his hands.

"So… why don't you just…" he shrugged, "get him back?" Rude stared at him.

"… May I?"

"Kill him for all I care," he said. Rude's eyes grew in amazement.

"… Really??" Tseng closed his eyes, holding back a smile once again.

"No, of course not. Get him back for what he did to you without killing him, okay?" Rude nodded,

"Yes, Sir." He stood up and began walking, but Tseng stopped him.

"Do. Not. Kill. Him." Rude nodded.

"Yeah, yeah…" he murmured, walking out. Tseng closed the door and then sat down on the chair. He heaved a great sigh, kicking his feet up onto the desk and reading some files. Within one was quirky handwriting that read, "The porno magazines were mine!! – Reno." Tseng stared at it.

"Idiot," he muttered. "So retarded…" Silence once again… He threw the papers behind him, turning off the lights and leaving the office.


	3. Chapter III

There he was again, cooped up in his office while the others followed whatever he told them. He sighed currently, nodding in and out of sleep. He hadn't been getting normal sleep lately. Random dreams of porn… He sighed again, pulling his hair into a ponytail on the back of his head. Reno limped in, holding his left shoulder tightly. Tseng's hands froze behind his head.

"Umm… What happened here now..?" Reno stared at him, his eyes wide but weary. He began panting slightly as Tseng stood up, taking off the redhead's coat.

"Rude… threw me out the window… and into a bush… of poison ivy or something…" Tseng stared at him, hanging Reno's coat on the coat-rack. He walked back over to him, looking into his young, blue eyes.

"You know, you should get revenge on him for something like this," Tseng said gently, a concerned look on his face. "You shouldn't take this sitting down!" Reno nodded slightly in agreement, brushing his hair out of his face.

"Yes… I'll go do that…" Tseng pat his head, sitting back down in his chair.

"Oh, and Reno?" The young redhead turned towards the man, a look of confusion on his face. "Get me some more porn magazines."

"… Yes, sir," he said under his breath, walking out of the office. Tseng sighed, lethargically placing his arms on the desk in front of him. Without warning, sleep swept over him as his head landed in his arms.


	4. Chapter IV

"Why are you so fixated on revenge?" Elena asked. Tseng looked up at her from his office chair, in which he was currently looking through some files. He sighed, setting his papers down and interlacing his fingers, placing them on the desk in front of him. They stared at each other for some time.

"Fine. You want to know the truth?" She nodded, standing politely in front of him. "I don't have a reason. I just tell people whatever pops into my mind." She faked a smile.

"Nice, so the reason Rude is in a hospital now is because you randomly told Reno to get revenge, thereby resulting in him shoving him out the second floor window onto the cement below. That's just fascinating."

"Yup," he whispered absent-mindedly. "And I'm not gonna get fired for it, either."

"What makes you so sure?" she asked, crossing her arms. He shrugged, looking at her.

"Unless you don't have a reason for that, either."

"No, no, I have a reason. The reasons are that I have a strong relationship with the president, and I only tell people what I want. They're the ones who decide to do it. If anyone's gonna get fired, it's Reno or Rude." She stared at him.

"I'm outta here…" She walked out of his office, closing the door behind her. Tseng shrugged, getting back to his files.

"What an interesting woman…"


End file.
